


Clandestine Meetings and Stolen Stares

by SkywingMage



Series: I’ll Meet You After Dark [1]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywingMage/pseuds/SkywingMage
Summary: Lucie reads an excerpt of a short story to Jesse
Relationships: Blackdale - Relationship, Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Series: I’ll Meet You After Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115138
Kudos: 14





	Clandestine Meetings and Stolen Stares

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first contribution for the TSC fandom, a short story featuring Lucie and Jesse. I just love these two and I can’t wait to see their interactions in Chain of Iron.  
> The title is from “Illicit Affairs” by Taylor Swift. I don’t know, I just think this song fits them.

“What are you writing?” asked that familiar soft voice.

Lucie looked up, a half smile on her face, and found bright green eyes staring back at her.

“Just another chapter of “The Beautiful Cordelia”” she answered. “It’s almost done.”

“I won’t disturb you, then.” Jesse said, smiling

“No!” she said too quickly and, scolding herself, added, “I like your company. And I have a draft of the chapter.”

“As you wish, Miss Herondale.”

They stood in silence, studying each other, for a very long minute when Jesse finally broke it:

“I hope not to be intruding, Lucie. Nor inconvenient.”

“Inconvenient and intruding? You? Never.” Lucie said it in a playful tone, but Jesse’s face was serious, “What is it?

“We must talk.”

Lucie’s heart was beating so loud, she feared Jesse could hear it. She tried to steady her breathing.

“About?”

“Your rendezvous with my sister. Why are you looking for the Black Volume of the Dead?”

“Oh! That.”

“Yes, that.” Jesse crossed his arms, “Lucie, what were you thinking? I told you to not try to help me. Neither of you.”

“And I intentionally ignored it.”

“Lucie, please!” he walked fast to her. Jesse reached out his hands to touch her arms, but remembered he couldn’t and lowered them. “You and Grace must stop this before something terrible happens!”

“No!” Lucie stepped closer to him, “We are close, Jesse. I can feel it.”

“It is a cursed path that will only bring you pain and suffering.”

“We are not giving up on you.”

“Lucie, I beg you! It is not worthy!”

“It’s worthy to me!” Jesse looked at her surprised

Someone knocked on the door and both of them glanced at it.

“Luce?” James’ voice was full of worry. “May I come in?”

“Yes, come in.”

James opened the door and step into the room.

“Is everything all right? I heard you shouting...” his eyes were scanning the room, “at someone?”

“Yes, I was interpreting a new character of mine. Exploring its emotions, so I was creating a dialogue with another character.”

“Okay…” James said a little bit skeptical. “I am going out with Matthew, Thomas and Christopher. Do you want to come?”

“Not today, no. I want to finish a chapter of “The Beautiful Cordelia”. I want to give it to the real Cordelia this weekend.”

“Well, I’m sure she will love it.” James gave his sister a warm smile.

“James! Let’s go!” they heard Matthew shouting from the floor below.

“I have to go. Are you fine?”

“Yes, James. I am fine, you do not have to worry.”

“Alright then. See you later.” And with that he vanished behind the bedroom door.

Lucie turned to face Jesse again. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth.

“I should probably go” he began.

“Jesse, no, please. Stay.”

“Lucie, I don’t think…”

“Please, I would like to show you a short story I’ve written these past weeks. I would like to read it for you, if you allow me.”

Jesse seemed hesitant for a bit, but a glow returned to his eyes and he smiled at her.

“I would love to.”

Lucie felt herself blush, but took the yellow paper she kept inside a drawer by her desk. She had to do this. _He must to know_ , she though, _no more secrets_. She had to do this. 

_“The night was cold and the full moon high in the sky._  
_Secret Princess Lucie was walking around the garden when she spotted an ethereal light. She walked in its direction, careful to not make a sound and to not be seen. But when she got into the greenhouse, she saw the light surrounded a boy. The most exquisite boy she has ever seen; his straight black hair curled where it touched his forehead, and his eyes were as greener as the forests during the spring. He seemed lonely._  
_Secret Princess Lucie, mesmerized by him, approached the boy. He told her he was from that world and belonged to another._  
_Since that day Secret Princess Lucie and the boy met, keeping each other company, but only from sunset to the first rays of sunlight, when he disappeared._  
_And so, every night they saw one another, Secret Princess Lucie wished the boy could never leave. Each day she desired for his company. Her heart ached when he didn’t appear. She fought against that feeling, but it was getting harder and harder to pretend it wasn’t real._  
_Even though it was, certainly impossible, she couldn’t stop herself from falling in love with him.”_

Lucie dared a glance in Jesse’s direction. He stood closer to the window, his eyes, unreadable. She could feel her own eyes burning with tears.

“Jesse” she called, voice rough and low. “Say something, please.”

He wasn’t looking at her. Jesse sighed and when he finally turned to glance towards her, she noted his eyes were sad.

He came closer to her and for a second time reached out his hands to touch hers, but it crossed them instead. Lucie only felt a cold wind and tingling in her hands. Jesse closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

“Lucie, this cannot happen.” Jesse’s voice was low, “I can’t let you do this to yourself.”

“It already has happened, Jesse.” she felt the tears falling across her cheeks.

“There’s nothing I can give to you. It is impossible, Lucie, I’m not, physically, here.”

“I don’t care.”

“You say this now, but you can’t have me and I can’t have you” Lucie stared at him astonished. So, he explained, “I don’t know how, but I can feel that something leads me to you, all the time. But it wouldn’t work out for us. We’re in…” he hesitated, “We’re in different worlds, Lucie. Someday, eventually, you will meet some other young man, someone real, and you will fall in love with him and build a life with him. Something I could never ever give you.”

“Grace and I are close to find a way to help you, Jesse. It could happen.”

“And once again I beg you to stop. It’s forbidden and against the Law. And, Lucie, I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“I am not giving up on you, Jesse. No matter what the Law says. No matter what you say. I will bring you back.”

“Don’t say that. I fear for your safety. Yours and Grace’s. You must promise me, Lucie, that you will stop.”

“I can’t.” Lucie shrugged and shook her head.

Lucie wasn’t sure if ghosts could cry or not, for seconds before he vanished, Jesse’s eyes seemed to shine with tears and sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s reading and giving kudos ! I appreciate you all ❤️
> 
> Next Blackdale work : All I Can Do Is Watch https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571610
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @lucie-blackdale


End file.
